The field of the invention is barbecues and the invention relates more particularly to small portable barbecues.
Conventional barbecues, no matter how small or portable, are designed for use out of doors. Many times the climate out of doors is not conducive to barbecuing. It would thus be advantageous to have a barbecue which could be used indoors.
The present invention is for a stove top barbecue assembly for placement over a flame of a gas stove. The assembly has a base ring with a center opening which is at least as large as the outer periphery of the flame. The center opening is surrounded by an upwardly extending grease retaining ring, which extends upwardly from a floor. The floor extends to an upwardly and outwardly extending sidewall. The sidewall terminates in an open top. The base ring is supportable over the flame of the stove. A cage having a bottom, sidewalls, and a top is fabricated from a metal with openings and has an enclosed interior volume. The enclosed interior volume is filled with cinders. The cage rests on the upwardly and outwardly extending sidewall of the base ring. A grill is supported near the top of the base ring and preferably has a plurality of upwardly oriented channels for guiding the flow of grease to an outward peripheral channel. Preferably, the outward peripheral channel includes a downwardly depending grease guide having an outlet therein. The base ring preferably has a mating opening which permits the passage of the downwardly depending grease guide. A grease cup is preferably set under the outlet of the downwardly depending grease guide.